


Swimming Home

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Partners [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did Gracie call?"</p><p>""No, because like most sensible people she's probably still unconscious at 7 a.m. on a Saturday morning. I, however, have become a ridiculous weakling who can't go back to sleep as soon as I realize the bed is cold." </p><p>000</p><p>A not-so-quiet morning, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Home

There was someone in his chair.

Grinning, Steve started for the shore a good 20 minutes before he'd intended to. He walked out of the water, heading straight for home. "Look who finally rose from the dead."

The corners of Danny's mouth curved upward. "You're the one with the messiah complex, not me." He moved his mug aside as Steve snagged the towel off his lap. "And don't drip in my coffee. Unlike you, I don't feel that salt water is a great way to start the morning."

"One day you'll figure out how wrong you are." Deliberately running his wet fingers through Danny's not-yet-perfect hair, Steve leaned down and pressed a kiss against the top of his head. When he started to straighten, Danny hooked his hand around Steve's neck and pulled him back down for a longer, much more thorough kiss.

When they broke apart, Steve's nerve endings were buzzing. "I thought you didn't want the taste of salt water to mess up your morning."

Danny grinned. "Depends on the delivery, babe."

Briefly considering dragging Danny back into the water with him – surest way to get the man out of his clothes was to get them wet – he soon abandoned the thought and dropped down into the other chair. It had been awhile since they'd had a quiet moment to themselves like this, and when they got back inside he'd just drag Danny into the shower with him. "Seriously, though – why aren't you still in bed? Did Gracie call?"

"No, because like most sensible people she's probably still unconscious at 7 a.m. on a Saturday morning. I, however, have become a ridiculous weakling who can't go back to sleep as soon as I realize the bed is cold." He picked up a mug that had been resting on the grass next to him, handing it over to Steve. "Your tea, you insane person." 

Steve took the mug, wet foot stroking back and forth along Danny's ankle. No matter how hard he tried, he could never remember touching someone quite as much as he did his partner. He couldn’t remember ever wanting to. "I love you, you know."

"You really think I don't know that? I'm a detective. I pick up on these things." Danny hooked his ankle around Steve's, trapping the troublesome foot in place and giving them another point of contact. "In case you're curious, I happen to love you, too."

The exchange was already a familiar one between them, but Steve couldn’t imagine ever getting tired of it. "You may have mentioned that, once or twice." He settled back into Danny’s usual seat, letting the towel drop onto the grass as he took a sip of his tea. "This is good."

"In the context of water with green bits floating around in it, yes it is." Danny would probably complain about Steve's tea until they were both old and gray, but he'd gotten as particular about preparing it as he did his own coffee. "And speaking of water, most people actually _use_ towels when they bother bringing then outside."

Steve grinned. He'd never admit it, but he enjoyed Danny's complaining the same way he enjoyed the sound of the ocean. Both made him feel like he was home. "The sun's doing a good enough job."

"Of course it is," Danny replied, clearly humoring him. "It has nothing whatsoever to do with the fact that you have an unhealthy affection for glistening in the light."

Steve tangled his fingers with Danny's, giving them a squeeze. "I have an unhealthy affection for the fact that you always notice."

Danny squeezed back. "Lucky for you I'm very perceptive."  


End file.
